Merlin gets a Head cold
by HannahDelaware123321
Summary: Merlin wakes up feeling terrible, and finds out that his magic is haywire and every time he sneezes, strange things happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All!**

**this is my second fanfiction, and i thought _what the hay, lets do a multi chapter fic, why not?_ sot his will be maybe five chapters, who knows, but a few, it is a silly story that came to me in the middle of the night so i wrote it down and now I am writing it! so I hope you enjoy it, if not, sorry...**

**(I don't own Merlin... no duh)**

**LETS GO ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Merlin's head felt like an elephant was resting on top of it, in other words it hurt and felt heavy. Merlin woke up with a head cold.

"Gaius!" Merlin was sitting in bed with his eyes scrunched closed, the sun which was barely peaking up over the horizon, was causing Merlin's head to throb with pain. "GAIUS!" Merlin screamed, he wanted the pain to stop.

"Merlin, what do you want?" Gaius had stayed up late assisting in a difficult birth and wanted to sleep and was rudely woken to Merlin's pained screams.

"My head hurts when I see light and my nose is running and my throat burns. Make it stop, please." Merlin begged.

Gaius, now more awake, mumbles "I will see what I can do." And leaves Merlin with the light from the sun shining straight into his eyes, he whimpers and slowly pulls his pillow over his head, his muscles ache.

Returning, holding a mug of steaming blue liquid, Gaius closes the curtains shielding Merlin's eyes from the sun. He then hands Merlin the steaming mug.

"Drink this, it will numb the pain" Gaius is muttering half asleep.

Merlin looks at the mugs contents and back at Gaius who looks he is about to fall asleep and them back at the cup and bluntly states "It is blue"

"Yes it is, now drink it"

"I have never drunken anything this bright of blue before" Merlin grumbles, still staring at the blue liquid.

"Merlin" Gaius glares at Merlin, about ready to smack the boy.

"What?" Merlin innocently questioned.

"Just drink it, it will decrease the pain" Gaius pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; _it was going to be one of those days _Gaius thought.

Merlin drank from the mug, and almost gagged.

"Ugh! What is in this? It tastes awful" Merlin

"Just some medicines, drink it and go back to sleep, Merlin."

With that Gaius, utterly exhausted stumbled to his bed and fell promptly to sleep. If only Merlin did the same thing. Merlin drank the rest of the vile blue liquid, gagging the whole time, and tossed and turned until it was time for him to bring Arthur his Breakfast. Merlin groaned as he stood from his bed. Walking in to Gaius' chambers saw Gaius holding, with pliers, a vile of lighting pink liquid over a dimly lit candle. Luckily the light of the chambers didn't bother him as much and his head felt lighter, but he ached and needed to sneeze.

Merlin Sneezed.

The instant Merlin sneezed, the candle burst in to a painful white second of light from large flame, one gone only a tiny stub was left.

"Merlin, what was that?" Gaius angrily asked Merlin, with an eyebrow raised.

Merlin just stood there looking at the melted glass at the end of the pliers Gaius was holding, and on the table the Pink liquid was burning.

Merlin stretched his hand out towards the fire_"_Acwence þa bælblyse"

The Liquid still burnt on the table

_"_Acwence þa bælblyse"

Smoke came from the table, which was now on fire.

_"_Acwence þa bælblyse"

_"_Acwence þa bælblyse"

"Gaius, it is not working!" Merlin was scared and confused.

"Evidentially" Gaius just shook his head and poured a large pail of water, which he used to clean empty vials, out on to the table. "Merlin, would you come over here a second?"

Concern plastered on Merlin's face, he walked over to Gaius.

Looking into Merlin's ears and eyes, Gaius asks Merlin "have you ever had a head cold before?"

"Yes, everyone gets them, you're a physician, and you know that."

"But have your illnesses ever affected your Magic?" right as he asks this question Gaius pulls Merlin's tongue out of his mouth looking at it.

"Mo, howeber, I brook my ahrm once in Ealboor anb I axidemply mabe Willths panths cetch fire." Sticking his tongue back in, Merlin asks "does that count?"

"I am not completely sure, but I think that when you sneeze-" Gaius was interrupted.

Merlin sneezed.

The table, which previously was on fire, flew to the ceiling to only crash back down to the floor, splitting in two.

"As I was saying, every time you sneeze, your magic does something to your surroundings; it is just a symptom of your head cold, your magic is also sick."Gaius warns, "I must warn you though, if you travel around the castle and your sneezing continues, someone, might find out you have Magic."

Merlin shuddered, has seen many Sorcerers, and quite a few innocent people, die from Uther's fear of magic.

"Oh dear I am late to give Arthur his breakfast, I will try not to cause any accidents, but no promises? Bye Gaius!" Merlin said as he pranced out the door worried that Arthur will kill him if he is later, than usual. Fetching Arthur's Breakfast, Merlin stumbled through Arthur's room's doors, seeing a fuming Arthur Merlin quickly backs out pretending like he hadn't seen Arthur's glare.

"Merlin!" Arthur belts out his name, causing Merlin to stop backing up, "Merlin where have you been?"

"I… I… ah.. ah..AHCOO!" Merlin shuddered as he tried to hold in a sneeze, it however didn't work.

The same instant Merlin sneezed, the windows in Arthur's room burst open blowing fast wind that blew Arthur and Merlin down to the floor.

With Papers flying everywhere, Merlin stood up fast and ran to the windows shutting and locking them. Chuckling nervous Merlin spoke "weird weather we've been having.

"Yes very strange," Arthur looked around his trashed room. There were papers everywhere, his breakfast was spread all over the floor, and his chairs were knocked over and his mattress was on the verge of falling off of his bed frame. "Looks like you are going to have to clean this up, on top of mucking out my stables, polishing my armor, assisting my knights with javelin practice.. Merlin, are you listening?"

Merlin had zoned out taking all of his concentration to hold in a sneeze, now paying a bit more attention to what Arthur was saying, Merlin attempted to answer "yes… sire- Achoo!"

Merlin opened his eyes, seeing all of the disaster from the wind, but Arthur was missing. Merlin was starting to freak out. "Arthur? Arthur! ARTHUR!" Merlin started to search the room, throwing clothes and pillows and piles and piles papers. In the midst of Merlin's frantic search, a duck waddled up to Merlin, and tried to doge the flying objects. Merlin stopped and muttered under his breath "dang it. It is all my fault"

The duck looked up at Merlin, who he was sitting next to, and quacked.

Merlin startled looked down at the duck, which was still quacking.

"Quack, quack quack quack, quack quack quack quack!" Merlin thought the duck sounded upset and didn't know what to do. So he just sat there listening to the ducks angry quacks.

"QUACK! Quack, quack quack quack quack! Quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack quack… QUACK!" the duck glared at Merlin. Merlin just sat there wondering how he would explain Arthur's disappearance.

"Gosh, I am losing it! You sound like Arthur…" Merlin sat there in awe of his comments, "Arthur, are you a duck?"

"Quack quack quack QUACK!"The duck rolled his eyes. Merlin was now quite sure that Arthur was turned into a duck.

"Oh dear, I turned Arthur into a duck. I get one stupid head cold and I turn Arthur in to a duck!" mumbling to himself, Merlin sighs. "How I am going to explain _this _to the king."

"Quack quack quack quack, quack." Arthur stares at Merlin.

"Arthur I don't know if you can understand me but, I don't speak duck, so I will ask yes or no questions, one quack for yes, two quacks for no, understand?"

"Quack"

"Okay, good. Is your name Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot?"

"Quack" the duck rolled its eyes and huffed.

"I just needed to make sure!" Merlin throws his hands up defensively, "Don't get angry at me! So does anything hurt? Are you in any pain?"

"Quack quack"

Merlin's shoulders relaxed, a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. Sighing in relief, Merlin asks "do you still want me to do all of the chores you wanted, except for helping train the-"

"QUACK!" Arthur cut him off.

"Are you sure?

"quack." The prince nodded aggressively.

"I get the point, I will do my chores, but first how will I get you out of here and then what should I do with you." Merlin pinching the bridge of his nose started to pace the room.

"Quack, quack quack." The duck prince flapped his wings in frustration. This was not a good day.

"Oh I know!" Merlin's head snapped up, "let's take you to Gaius; he will know what to do!"

"Quack!" Arthur started to waddle to the door.

Merlin startled Arthur when he grabbed Arthur's soft middle. "Arthur, you can't walk- _waddle_ through the castle, it would look strange, and the cook might pick you up and cook you," reasoned Merlin.

"Quack!"

With that Merlin held Arthur to his chest, walking as fast as he could. They passed the library door and Merlin couldn't hold in his sneeze any more, he dropped Arthur and sneezed as Arthur glided down to the floor.

Merlin was afraid to open his eyes, _I really hope Arthur isn't some large cat, or a pig, oh dear, what did I do?_ Merlin thought to himself. Merlin opened one of his eyes, a crack, when he heard a faint 'quack' in the distance.

Duck Arthur was on his feathery back, thirty feet, in front of Merlin flapping, pathetically attempting to flip himself over. "Let me help you" chuckling slightly, Merlin swiftly knelt at Arthur's side. Merlin thought to himself, _what in the heck happened, nothing burst into flames, nothing flew into the air, and nothing turned into a duck… what happened? Is this over?_ A smile crept on to his face, _ my magic has returned to normal._ Merlin, holding the prince once again to his chest, stood and kept walking to Gaius' chambers, gleaming with hope with a slight skip in his step.

Little known to the young warlock, his magic was not acting normal. Behind the large doors to Camelot's Library, Geoffrey sat, like he always does reading his books, keeping to himself. Today had started like all other days for Geoffrey he woke up, ate breakfast and sat down reading and rewriting documents for the king. However shortly after Geoffrey sat down something didn't feel right. There was a hum in the air, Geoffrey stood to investigate when he heard a muffled sound of a sneeze and every single book in the entire library jumped off of its shelf to then land on the floor. Geoffrey stood, eyes wide and jaw gaping in shock. "I must be dreaming! I am a sleep right now! This cannot be real…" Geoffrey muttered to himself as he walked back to his room dressed in his night clothes and promptly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi guys! this is a reeeeaaaallllyyy short chapter so sorry about that**

**it might be a crazy to you, but I do not own Merlin, oh dang**

**I would like to thank you for reading this!**

**BEST WISHES!**

* * *

Merlin had finally made it to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius? Gaius? Arthur is here to see you!" Merlin looks down at Arthur grinning, "You could say _he's in a fowl mood!"_ Merlin laughed at his own joke and Arthur quaked and rolled his eyes, obviously unimpressed.

Gaius, over by the broken table, turned around, raised one of his eyebrows and asked, "Well where is Arthur?"

Merlin, a little sheepish, looked at the duck in his arms.

"Merlin don't tell me… is that the… is that duck the _prince?_" Gaius was stunned, he had both eyebrows raised.

"Quack!" Arthur nodded enthusiastically. Gaius stared Merlin down, making Merlin feel like a lump of runny porridge. For Merlin, his shoes seemed absolutely fascinating.

Still looking at his shoes, Merlin asks, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"He seems to be a healthy bird, however this is obviously the work of some incompetent sorcerer," Gaius, as he spoke, quickly glanced at Merlin for a split second, causing Merlin to blush. "Hopefully, this spell will wear off quickly and Arthur will be back with us in no time."

"How should we explain this to Uther?" Merlin looked genuinely terrified as he asked this question.

"I think that we should probably keep this to ourselves until we have Arthur back to his normal self, possibly coming up with some method of communication until that time." As Gaius spoke, Arthur flapped his wings very excitedly.

"Well now that Arthur is safe here, I will go and complete my chores. Thank you my lord duck." With that Merlin took an exaggerated bow, and was off walking swiftly to Arthur's room, thinking _This might take some time, his room is a mess!_

Merlin stepped into Arthur's room, only to find Uther standing at the once locked window, which is now open, with pollen and dust streaming through it, causing Merlin to need to sneeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, how _you_ doin'?**

**So if you are reading this, you are my favorite, I don't really expect people to read my stuff, so if you are, you are great, i love you I WILL GIVE YOU CINNAMON ROLLS (virtually)**

**ALSO I would like to thank all y'all who have Favorited or are following this story, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside**

**Guest: AND YES I ALSO (obviously) have the head cannon that Merlin's magic is affected when he is ill**

**Another guest: thank you so much it means a BUNCH that people take the time to comment and review my stories, and kind words always make me smile!**

**so I don't own Merlin, but I own a wonderful 'Merlin scarf' that I wear... a lot :)**

**DFTBA (look it up if you don't know) and ENJOY**

* * *

Merlin grabbed his nose holding back the sneeze as well as he could. Uther turns, facing Merlin and asks, "Have you seen Arthur, he was supposed to come to be at the council meeting this morning, but he must have forgotten."

Merlin drawing a blank, told the truth, at least a half truth "I last saw Arthur with Gaius" quickly Merlin holds his nose. He feels him Magic tensing up under his skin.

Merlin's answer worried Uther "Is Arthur alright?"

Not wanting to chance his magic getting out in front of Uther, Merlin just nodded.

"Thank you, you should clean up this room, it is disgraceful." With that Uther leaves Arthur's room.

"Yes, Sire" Merlin squeaked out. Once to doors to Arthur's room are closed Merlin sinks to the floor sighing in relief, however that was not going to be the end of this crazy day.

The tickle in his nose had returned, with a vengeance.

Merlin sneezed, the biggest sneeze he had _ever_ sneezed.

His Magic bubbled up out of him and exploded out spreading its shimmering gold in all directions. Whatever Merlin's Magic touched it animated and gave a personality to. The bed seemed to enjoy dancing with the coat hanger, the table wanted to run around chasing the chairs, some of which were now being protected by the wardrobe. The papers that were covering the floor folded themselves into paper airplanes and were flying around dive-bombing everything, especially Merlin.

"Oh, no… what have I done?" Merlin moaned, he had no idea what to do, so he just ran to the door and left the room, as a terrible mess, he would deal with it later.

Merlin was alone in the corridor, and as he ran down it to go back to Gaius and Arthur, he sneezed lots of little explosive sneezes every time a little gold sparkle shot out of Merlin they animated objects, set them on fire, or shot them a crossed the hall to the other side, breaking them. Once he made his way to Gaius' chambers he turned to find the halls a complete mess with a slight glimmer of gold still in the air. "Oh, no…" Merlin moaned again, he was sure Uther would find out his secret and he would be executed for being a warlock "not like it is my choice, I was born with it…" Merlin mumbled angrily as he opened the door to Gaius' chambers and walked in.

Merlin watched in awe at the mess. Pots were scattered on the floor, papers and spices scattered everywhere, and the broken table was wet with broken medicine bottles. Gaius was running around, staring at the ceiling, red in the face, and yelling something along the lines of "Arthur, I know you are a bird, but come down here this second!" Merlin a little confused looked up at the rafters in the ceiling, a duck was perched haphazardly on one of the rafters; his wings were being used for balance, but seemed to be failing. Feathers were falling in the air and one landed on Merlin's nose.

"AHCOO!" Merlin, not wanting to see what happened kept his eyes closed, hands on his face. Wishing this day would be over, but Gaius' voice made him open his eyes.

"Merlin, I think you should see this... it is quite funny…"

Merlin peeked through his fingers, which were still on his face. What Merlin saw made him forget about Uther possibly finding out. Arthur had flown down from the rafters. His new found feathers had changed, they now where shimmering purple, and whenever he moved sparkly purple dust would float out from the feathers.

"Purple really suits you Arthur, you should see if this could be permanent. Sparkles also bring out your eyes." Merlin was laughing to the point his ribs hurt. Arthur flapped his wings causing purple glitter to flutter off of him, making Merlin laugh even harder.

"Let's get you into Merlin's room; we wouldn't want you to be seen like this." Gaius said having sobered some. Merlin helped Arthur by opening the door to his room, still laughing. Arthur who was annoyed at Merlin, stepped on his foot as he entered Merlin's room.

Merlin sobered immediately when the door to Gaius' chambers was thrust open, banging loudly against the wall. Uther ran his eyes over everything in the chambers, like a wild beast searching for prey, Uther started to scrutinize a vial of brown sludge.

Gaius, startled asked the King "Is there anything I could do for you, Sire?"

"There is a-" Uthers voice was high and cracked, he grunted, clearing his throat, "Gaius, you might be aware, there is a sorcerer running around causing chaos throughout the whole castle!"

"I have unfortunately have been stuck in this room all day and didn't notice the sorcery." Gaius' eyes flicked towards Merlin, and the boy shrank visibly under the gaze of his father figure.

"Furniture is floating; all of the books in the library exploded out of the shelves, gold fog has spread through the entire castle! Gaius, you are my dearest adviser, why would a sorcerer flaunt his powers in such a way in Camelot? How will I find this sorcerer? Please Gaius, I need your level head." The king started to hyperventilate with fear.

"Sire, if you would take a seat before you collapse." The king was overwhelmed, and Gaius gently directed the king to a chair. Gaius continued once the king gained colour to his face, "I don't think this is the act of a sorcerer-"

Uther cut Gaius off "What do you mean not the act of a-"

Gaius raised his hand and spoke, "Hear me out, these 'attacks' have they hurt anyone?"

"Well, no, not really…" Uther looked in his lap, similar to a small child. Merlin was astonished; Gaius had turned Uther, the king, in to a reprimanded five year-old. _Gaius_, Merlin thought, _could control everyone in the castle, with just his words_. Merlin shuddered at all of the power Gaius held in his voice.

"I think that this might be tricks, Magic tricks, just some show, but no damage" Gaius reasoned.

Uther nodded, but then shook his head, as if to clear it. "But Gaius, how, how would someone make the tables _float?_ This has to be a _sorcerer_." Venom poured from Uther's words. Merlin trembled and dreaded the day he faced Uther.

The King turned towards the door, started to walk out, but paused. Slowly Uther moved to face the Warlock. Merlin's blood flowed out of his face, he was as pale as a sheet.

"YOU!" Merlin barely heard Uther yell at him, Merlin's vision blackened and his grasp on reality lost its hold and he collapsed to the ground. Gaius was instantly at Merlin's side, elevating his legs slightly. "what happened to him, Gaius?"

"He looks as if he fainted" Gaius was checking Merlin's breathing and pulse, chuckling he continued "I think you made him so terrified he just collapsed, he will be just fine." Gaius chuckled quietly, _Merlin will not hear the last of this._

"Oh, Well…" Uther was staring at the pale body of his sons manservant, "I, uh, just wanted to know where Arthur was, I haven't seen him all day"

"Ah, I think he might be with his knights training… that is what Merlin told me"

Uther seemed to gain his composure back, "None of the knights have seen him, and all of the knights have been searching for the sorcerer!" Hate boiled in Uther as he spoke.

"Oh," Gaius couldn't tell the truth, he would sound crazy, so he had to come up with a lie, "You could probably check the Tavern" Gaius flinched, _I need to come up with a better excuse,_ he thought.

"IF he is there, he will pay greatly!" Uther spat, as he angrily ran out the door and slammed it.

* * *

Ok, so your cinnamon rolls: (just kill tha spaces)

s/files/1/0190/6298/products/cinn_rolls_alt_540_ ?v=1405726565

mmmmmmm so good!


	4. Chapter 4

**SO sorry anyone who was reading this... I got a bit of writers block I really was planning on this being up a while ago, I almost have the next chapter done, so I will publish it tomorrow, this story is looking like it might be a good six chapters long, so BE EXCITED YOU ARE NEARING THE END! **

**I still might not possibly own Merlin but I do own a green guitar! so that is cool!**

* * *

The first thing Merlin felt was cold webbed feet slap his face.

"Gmmmmmm, go away!" Merlin growled, and turned over.

Arthur flapped his wings to keep himself from being squished by Merlin.

Arthur's duck eyes twinkled with evil joy, He waddled over to Merlin's face and opened his bill, and clamped hard, on the warlocks nose.

"YAAAAAAAOOOOOWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID DUCK!" Merlin yelled, Loathing the prince.

"Glad you are up? How was your nap?" Gaius smiled at Merlin's scowl. Seeing no sympathy from his mentor, he turned to Arthur, rubbed his nose, and glared at the sparkly duck.

Under Merlin's breath he muttered "Once and future King, ha! More like once and future _dinner_!" still rubbing his throbbing nose, Merlin stood.

"Quack" Arthur rolled his eyes, completely irritated at the idiocy that was his Manservant. Hungry, Arthur started to walk around looking for something for a duck to eat.

Gaius motioned Merlin to follow him, "Merlin, come over here, I might have found something to help you with your cold." Merlin hearing that stood and almost ran towards his mentor.

"What is it Gaius? Please tell me! I need to fix all of this!" Merlin had had a terrible day, and Uther being on a rampage was the topper to it. The young warlock still didn't feel good and all he wanted was to go to sleep and wake up and learn that this was a nightmare.

"Well, Merlin I believe that we can fix this quite simply, if we just-" Gaius was interrupted, by a loud sneeze.

"oh, no.." Merlin was hesitant to open his eyes, and just moaned "I just want this day over!" Not hearing his mentor, Merlin slowly opened his eyes to see no one in front of him, worried he called to his Mentor and father figure. "Gaius? … Gaius?... **Gaius?**" Starting to feel overwhelmed at the situation, Merlin called to Arthur, "Arthur! You Stupid duck where are you?"

"quack" Merlin looked up to only to have sparkle dust fall on his face, which caused him to sneeze, again.

"Ah-Choo! …. I am really going to enjoy not sneezing, once this is over." Merlin investigated the room apathetically searching for the thing that was changed, not seeing anything which would harm himself or Arthur, He looks up again scowling at the Royal duck "Arthur, I don't know what happened to Gaius, could you please help me look for him, he had a plan to help fix… everything"

Arthur flapped down from the rafters sending glitter everywhere. Merlin plugged his nose hoping to jeep from sneezing, unfortunately it failed, "Ah-Choo!"

Merlin, whipping his nose on his sleeve, mumbled "Let's find Gaius, before I kill something, or worse."

"No need, I am right here!" Startled at the squeaky, high pitched voice Merlin wheeled around to only hit Gaius, who then fell onto the charred table. However Gaius was not his usual self, Merlin's mentor was only about the size of a hand, a rough 7 inches tall, had tiny feathered wings and was a lovely shade of puce. Gaius looked unconscious. Merlin looked to the sky, pleading "If anyone can hear me, please, please, _please, _let this day end!" Turning back to the tiny man Merlin silently prayed to every god that he could think of, that the old man would be ok. Arthur had waddled over the tiny semi-conscious man and nudged him with his bill. Gaius then let out a high pitched moan and rolled over and started to stand.

"Oh, Gaius, you are alright! Well, alive, not normal, not at all…" Merlin could tell from the man's body language that he was unimpressed. His eyebrow was raised, arms crossed across his chest, and the wings were twitching in an irritated way.

"Merlin! You've better Figure out a way to fix this before Uther finds you out! As your nose has kept me from assisting you now, Shoo! Before someone becomes even more suspicious." Gaius squealed, it was high in pitch and hurt Merlin's ears.

"Uh, but what am I to do? I have-"

Gaius interrupted, "I really don't know what you should do, but do something!"

Arthur quacked and flapped his wings causing Merlin and Gaius to be showered in purple sparkles. Grabbing The Duck Prince, Merlin mumbles "Ok, I probably will make today worse, but oh well…"

I the hall Merlin now understood Uther's fears, the walls were rapidly changing colour, and the pictures were dancing to the upbeat song that was all but blasting through the castle. To add to the confusion the mops and brooms were wiggling and waltzing to the beat, while the buckets of water were spraying any unfortunate soul who walked by, many of which fell and slipped on the wet and waxed ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Merlin roared and he felt his magic flow through his eyes changing them to the brightest shade of gold.

Everything in the hall stopped and turned in attention at his voice. Merlin stumbled back a little in utter surprise. The music, walls and mops and brooms had stopped the instant he yelled. _ I wonder if they obey my commands… or just are surprised… I guess I gave them magic to do this… let's do a little experiment._

Pointing to the brooms, "Sweep in one large circle, all together, go!" the Brooms started sweeping in a large circle. Raising an eyebrow and a small smile creeping onto his face, the young warlock pointed at all of the other objects and gave them directions. Soon the brooms were sweeping in a star shape; the mops were braiding themselves, the people in the pictures had escaped and were chatting and dancing, in two dimensions, to the lovely slow mellow song while on one wall there was a sunset over an ocean, and on the other wall was a sunny meadow. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard, and Merlin was caught up in the wonder and glory of his magic which was flowing all around these objects. He felt completely free, his eyes constantly gold.

"Quack!" Merlin broke for the hypnotizing power that was before him, and looked at the duck he was holding, Merlin looked a bit puzzled like he forgot that Arthur was a purple duck, and then stared to laugh. Arthur though his friend had completely lost it. (Arthur was unable to see the colour change in Merlin's eyes). Merlin gently petted Arthur's feathery head and placed him on the freshly dried floor, thanks to the towels, and smiled at his friend.

"Ok, let's go to your room, and get you fixed up." With that the two friends walked/waddled, to the princes room.

* * *

**OK guys I love anyone who reads this or you know fav, or comments, good or bad I love to know someone reads it**

**if it sucks please tell me and i will change it, it was awesome, please, feel free to tell me! :D**

**PEACE OUT! ~talk to you soon~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yah, so not a day latter... shoot me. I was working on it and then i decided i didn't like it and then i got a review to work on a better voice for the characters... so I tried to get it less OOC, and such and sorry?**

**I don't known Merlin, you might have guessed **

**ENJOY! (hopefully!)**

Unknown to Merlin his magic was seen by a young pair of servants. Both were covered in soot from head to toe. Their light brown ringlets dusty and messy were flying everywhere making a halo while the light hit the hair. Both had small green capes with simple brown clothes underneath. The Girl looked a little taller than the boy, about nine and is fairly slim with a round face, the boy, about seven, was slightly chunky, with a pointed chin and fat chubby cheeks. Staring at the dancing brooms in awe the two sets of identical brown eyes darted around the room, sucking everything in. They were siblings and at one point were part of a clan of druids, and saw Emrys' raw power, and felt it.

"Sally! SALLY! We just witnessed The EMRYS I never thought… who would have guessed…" A boy, about Seven, had long tangled hair that was covering his eyes a little, with soot covering his cheeks, clothes, and feet, he had plain servants clothes. He pokes his sister, "Sally! Saa-aa-lllllEEEE! Did you see? Did you SEE?"

"Yes you stupid! I felt it too, all of that power! All I can do is some simple cleaning spells, and healing… should we go and talk to him… do you think he would teach me?" Sally had a wide grin as she turns to her younger brother "Adam, stand up straight, I am going to clean you off, and you are filthy!" Her curly locks of brown were pushed back into a messy ponytail, and her dark brown eyes intently were looking at her brother, but not in a stern way, but in a loving way.

" Fordwin wamm," Her brown eyes flashed a bronze colour, with flashes of green. Adam's face, and feet were clean instantly and his wavy hair had been trimmed just above his eyes. "Much better, we should go to Emrys, and see if he is need of assistance."

Taking his sisters hand, Adam nods and the two tiny druids' footsteps echoed down the corridor following the most powerful man in existence.

Arthur and Merlin finally made it to the prince's room.

Merlin was able to fix Arthur only to the point of him being a normal duck, which was lucky. However wanting to keep the evidence of a duck to a minimum, he started to pick up the feathers.

"You know you are lucky, that you have such a _loving_ and _wonderful_ servant, because not all would be willing to cart a duck around with them, AND be willing to pick up all of the feathers."

Arthur, sitting on a chair, darkly quacked at his idiot manservant.

There was a knock at the door, and Merlin turned to the door and froze. He did not want anyone to see Prince Arthur as a duck, so quickly he ran to the wardrobe and tossed one of Arthur's shirts on top the duck. In surprise, Arthur quacked, as Merlin ran to the door and opened up, only to see two adorable brown haired and eyed children, who were obviously siblings, looking up at him with little shy smiles.

"Hello there, how are you two?" Merlin smiled.

The girl, who was probably nine, looked up and stared at Merlin, and started to speak, but her brother cut her off. "OH MY GOODNESS! Sally! SALLY! HIS EYES ARE GOLD!" Going on his tiptoes, the little boy pointed and in awe giggled "And they are as bright, of not brighter then the sun LOOK SALLY! Look!" pulling on his sister's arm and looked at his sister, who was glaring at him. Looking a little ashamed the little boy put his hands behind his back, looked at the floor and kicked a little rock he found, as his sister reprimanded him. "ADAM! Is that the way to treat someone you just meet? Are you supposed to point at people? Also do you remember what mum and dad used to say about yelling? What was it? It was don't do it, it is _not _polite, also is it any way to treat the Great Emrys?..." After every question Adam mumbled "no..." and turned a deeper and deeper shade of red, and Merlin started to laugh.

"I really don't mind him, wait, Emrys? Are my eyes still gold… are you two druids?"

The two young children nodded, and looked up at the warlock's still bright gold eyes.

"Come in and let's talk, in quiet." The two Druids walked in and sat on a bench near the fire. Arthur, managed to peak his head up through an arm sleeve in the shirt, and looked questioningly at Merlin and the Children. "Arthur, I will be you with a second!" Merlin turned his head back to the children, "Ok, so why are you here?"

"WOH, EMRYS! Sally do you think he turned Arthur into a duck, do you sally? Do you?" in amazement he looks at the young warlock, pointing at the duck sitting in the chair. "Could_ I_ do something like that someday?" turning between the warlock at his sister he beams and says "I have Magic, but all I can so is communicate and control plants, I know this tree, his name is George, he used to be a-"

"Adam! Stop rambling! We cannot waste Master Emrys' time! Or he might turn you into a toad!" Sally was pointing a finger, forcefully swinging her arm down towards Adam as she said every syllable. Merlin grinning, was trying to contain his laughter, and was less then successful.

"Would you do that Emrys? Can you? I love toads, they make to funnest of noises… Please? Turn me into a toad." Adam With his big brown eyes stared up in hopeful wonder.

Silently laughing, Merlin shakes his head "I am not going to turn you into a toad, and could one of you two tell me why you are here, in Camelot, and here with me?"

"Well," Sally scratched her head "where do I start, Myself and Adam, grew up in a small group of Druids, and we traveled around a lot, never staying in one place, and then when I was seven, and Adam was five, The knights of Camelot attacked our group, and the both of us escaped and hid in a tree-"

"I called the vines to grab us! I can kindly ask plants to assist me and usually they are bored and are willing to help, being stuck is quite boring…"

"AND if I may continue, I remembered our mum telling us a story about the Warlock Emrys, and the Once and future King and we were close to Camelot-"

"The tree's told us how to get to Camelot, and it was fun, tiring, but fun!"

"Adam! _I am telling the story not you! _As I was saying, we then came to Camelot and we started to work in the castle by lighting fires, and cleaning fireplaces, and sometimes we get to scrub the floors."

"I frequently help the gardeners; they really like my assistance because I have a 'Green thumb'. I don't know what that means, but I think it is good!"

"Well and we were cleaning a fireplace, and we saw you in the hall way-"

"HOW DID YOU GET THE BROOMS AND SUCH TO DO THAT?" Adam yelling was tugging on Merlin's pants, almost pulling then completely off after a few tugs

"STOP! ADAM! Hush!" Sally pulled Adam off of the young warlock's pants leg scolded him and then pointed to the corner of the room and Adam, grumbling walked over and sat down. She turned to Merlin, looking a bit sheepish and continued "We saw you and knew that you were Emrys, and we are here to assist in any way we can." She nodded her head in a respecting bow, however her brother was staring in awe from his corner, and slowly crept back as his sister had her head down.

Laughing, Merlin said "Thank you, but I am not sure what you can help me with… right now all of my magic is exploding out of me." His nose started running and he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Emrys? Are you sick?" Sally stood and looked concerned at Merlin.

"I am slightly sick, but it really shouldn't be doing this…" Merlin drifted off as his head started to pound again, like it had been off and on all day.

"Emrys, I am surprised you didn't know this, but magic is sort of a part of you and when you are sick your magic also is affected, and all of this might just be one big and huge symptom of you cold."

"uh, really? Gaius told me that, but there isn't anything I can do! I just need to keep everyone alive. And I need to not sneeze to do that." Merlin groaned, and sat heavily on a chair.

Looking slightly confused Sally shook her head and then gazed up at the exhausted warlocks face. "Well Emrys, It might surprise you but I trained in healing magic, and might be able to heal you sickness… or make it much, much better." Lightly placing a hand on Merlin's knee she looked into his down cast eyes, "Would you like me to do that, it might help."

Mumbling at the ground the warlock said "sure, why not, today can only get better!"'

"Ok, so now look at me Emrys," The warlock looked in to the little girls eyes which were full of determination, "hǣlian frēadryhten magister of scinncræft, gewealdan semægen gifeðe  
gelong Emrys."*

Merlin, still looking into Sally's eyes, held his breath as he saw her eyes flash a wonderful aged bronze colour, with flashes of green. Once the brown returned all of Sally's iris' Merlin's vision went black.

Just floating in an Abyss of darkness, Merlin felt all of his gold magic flowing though the castle and was unsure of what to do. He heard the voice of sally, but not though his ears, but though his mind. _Emrys! You need to- ah- be able to summon your-um- magic back into you, your sickness-er- is causing you to lose control, but now hopefully, with my-erm- spell, you might be able to-_

_Wait! You have never done this before have you?_ Merlin rolled his eyes at her, but then realized he might not have actually done it since he seems to be separated from her body.

_Uuuhhhh….that might be a possiblitly…._

Merlin Sighed._ Ok, Sally, How do you think I will be able to complete this?_

Merlin knew that Sally rolled her eyes, but he was slightly unsure how. _Silly, your magic is a part of you, so if you want it to come back it should come._

_Alright, here goes nothing! _Merlin reached out to the gold threads that seemed to extend in all directions in this abyss, and with his mind, he grabbed one close to him. This thread was attracted to his consciousness and slowly edged towards him, having other strands slowly follow. Merlin, mentally smiling started grabbing the threads faster, and faster. The warlock would straiten and untangle the threads from each other and he started coiling them all up, in a orderly fashion. The whole time he heard Sally cheering him on.

Once all of the threads were tightly wound into one large ball, Merlin smiled. He felt the magic surround him, and slowly the black abyss arose giving in to a blinding bright light.

***Heal Free-Lord, Master of magic, Control the power which belongs to Emrys- totally roughly translated, totally completely wrong, I used Anglo Saxon dictionary, so I am unsure of how bad it is sorry to all of you who know anglo saxon!**

**so i wasn't going to have sally and adam, they just kinda happened... oops. but hope you like this chapter! review and comment, please anything helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so guys, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED OR REALLY JUST READ IT! I really didn't expect anyone to enjoy, or even read my stories and this is my first multi chapter fic, so I am glad that people actually seem to be enjoying it... i might actually write some more! (gasp!)**

**there is one more little 'rap up' chapter, so DON"T THINK IT IS OVER YET! there is a stupid little chapter after and hope you like it! I should get that chapter posted tomorrow, or the next day!**

**thank you all, i love you **

**ENJOY**

**P.S. don't own this wonderful TV show, BBC has the wonderful pleasure of that :D**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"MERLIN!"

"Gahhhh…." The warlock opened his eyes, but the splitting head ache caused him to lift his arms to shield his eyes.

"It to bright!" Merlin whined. "give me a few more minutes…" mumbling he started to doze off.

"Oh, Idiot! YOU are NOT doing that!" A force, a LOUD, strong and OBNOXIOUS force was lifting Merlin from the ground.

Merlin finally upright, frowned. "Arthur?" Opening his eyes he sees the prince, not a duck, with his blond hair filled with fluffy feathers. "Arthur!" Merlin smiled at the angry prince.

"_Mer_lin, you have better have a dang good explanation about this"

Merlin, finally more awake saw the state Arthur was in. The prince was covered in the tattered rags, which used to be a shirt, had feathers sticking out of his hair, his nose and his ears, and most of all he was covered in sparkles, bright purple ones. Merlin, trying to keep himself from laughing at the fuming prince looked about the room.

"Oh, dear…." Merlin felt dread settle in his stomach. The room was an udder disaster, the bed sheets were in tatters, the table was over turned, the desk looked like it was slightly burnt, and feathers and glitter were coating everything. "Gosh, no…"

"Ah, yes _Mer_lin, not only do you need to explain this, but you also need to explain, my splitting head ache, and why I don't remember anything since I went to sleep last night!" Tearing the poor remains of the shirt off of his body, Arthur turned to Merlin "Well, are you going to help me get dressed?"

Eyes wide with shock, Merlin nodded, and ran to pick out clothes for Arthur. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of trousers, the manservant searched the room for the two druid children, who seemed to have vanished.

"Do you know what happened, Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, similar Gaius, and looked at the man in front of him, holding the clothes.

"Uh, er, um… To tell you the truth, sire, it all is kind funny…. Similar to a dream, I can remember a duck…" Merlin scratched his head after handing Arthur the clothes. _Well, there is a bit more than that._ Merlin chuckled darkly, and shook his head.

After finishing assisting Arthur, The prince turned to the manservant. "Merlin, Since you have no knowledge of the day, I want this room cleared up, and I want my stables to be mucked out and I want my dogs to be fed and walked, personally by you, and I want this all done, before I return from talking to my father, who should know what is going on…"

Arthur saw the despair in his Menservants eyes, he then also noticed the dark rings under his eyes, the overly pale skin- even for Merlin's standards- and the pain induced wrinkle in the man's forehead. Arthur then sighed, "Fine Merlin, this once I will let you go, just this once, don't ever, I mean _ever_ expect this again." Looking straight into Merlin's eyes he finally softened his gaze, 'really Merlin, go sleep, you look terrible…"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Merlin dashed out chuckling as he heard a poor metal dish crash into the hall.

Merlin Whistled as he walked back to Gaius' chambers.

Opening the door, Merlin called out his mentors name "Gaius? Gaius?" Looking around he finally saw Gaius step out from behind an empty book shelf.

"Gaius! You're Alright!" Running, Merlin launched himself into a hug. Holding the hug for a moment, Gaius pulled away.

"So Merlin, how are you doing? I assume you magic is back under your control? No more burning table, no more shape changing? No more… sneezing?" Gaius, started to inspect Merlin similar to how he had at the beginning of the day.

"Well, Gaius, just watch!"

Raising his arm, the warlock, spread his fingers and spoke in the ancient tongue, "Forbærne." The warlock's eyes burned gold, and the candle on the burnt table lit, Merlin turned and smiled at Gaius.

"See Gaius, all better!" Merlin looks around the room and found many broken bottles, the burnt table and a books spread all over the floor, and frowned. "Gaius, it is a mess in here-"

Turning to the boy, and cutting him off "yes, I it is Merlin, and I expect you to clean it up… without the use of your magic." Smiling, Gaius turns to his flabbergasted ward. "Oh would you like supper? I made your favorite, stew."

"But, but, what… how, HOW am I supposed to clean the TABLE, it is burnt!" Merlin ran his fingers through his hear, his eyes wide, staring at his mentor.

"Use the thing between your ears. I am sure you will figure it out, you always do, like you did today." Motioning Merlin over to the bench, sitting next to the burnt table, "come and eat, unfortunately due to, _interesting circumstances, _we have no table to eat on so you will have to eat from your lap."

Grumbling under his breath, Merlin walks over to his mentor, and grabs the stew, and sits down.

Starting to eat the stew, he turns to Gaius, "do we have any more pepper?"

"Yes we do, it is right here," handing the pepper to his ward, he starts to eat his supper.

Shaking the pepper over his stew, Merlin's nose started to feel a little tickled. Merlin Sneezed.

_Sploosh_.

Winced at the sound, keeping his eyes closed, Merlin whispers, "Gaius… what happened?"

"Let's just say I just got well acquainted with my supper." Merlin cautiously opened his eyes. Looking at his Mentor, he started to laugh, hysterically. Gaius' hair and face was dripping with stew, his eyebrow raised, and his eyes glaring at his ward.

Handing Gaius a towel, Merlin grinning from ear to ear says "well Gaius, you do look, STEWnning!"

At the warlock's terrible pun, Gaius smiled and they laughed as the sun slowly sank beneath the trees.

**well, hope you liked it PLEASE comment if you see and terrible grammar or plot or really any mistakes, i enjoy making my work better, and I actually take the criticism into account! I wont ignore it!**

**thank you again! hope that you enjoyed this chapter and AGAIN, there is ONE MORE CHAPTER! and then it will be completed!**

**THANKS 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER YAY! sorry for how long it took, school started and life got a bit crazy, and I worked on it like one sentence at a time for a while! but here it is!**

**BTW, unknown to the popular belief, I DON'T OWN MERLIN DUN DUN DUN! who would have ever guessed!**

**ON TI THE FIC~**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, _Mer_lin!"

_THUD_

"Ooooow… Arthur? What was that for?" Opening his eyes, the manservant saw the prince, hands on his hips, looking like murder in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin did I wake you, I am so sorry!" The sarcasm was dripping off of the young prince's voice.

Sitting up the young warlock rubbed his eyes and blearily looked up at the prince, "Why are you here? Am I truly that late? Uh, I have a headache."

"Oh, Merlin I don't know why, possibly it was because yesterday you convinced me to go to the tavern with you instead of my duties, I _am _a prince, _Mer_lin, and unlike _you_ I actually have responsibility." Folding his arms, Arthur looks down at the slightly pitiful man.

Merlin, finally getting out of bed and getting dressed, looked at the prince, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "Wait, sire, why you are here? Am I to be punished?"

"Oh, yes you are…" grinning evilly, Arthur started to get closer to Merlin, who slowly was backing away, "My Father told me that yesterday, you covered for me, poorly I must admit, but you tried, and MY father is starting to worry about a possible 'problem' I have with ale. So, he sentenced both of us to the morning in the stocks."

There was an eerie evil twinkle in Arthurs mirth filled eyes, that made a shiver run up Merlin's spine, "Uh, I am afraid to ask, but…. Why are you so happy?"

Letting out a dark chuckle, Arthur looked into the poor manservant's eyes, "Because Merlin, I convinced my father that having the _crowned prince_ in the _stock_ just wouldn't be proper!" Merlin, now backed up against the wall, was now trapped by his grinning prince. _Ooh, Why me? _Merlin begged to himself. Laughing, the prince continued, "That is why _you _have been sentenced to a _whole day_ in the stocks."

Merlin felt a pit in his stomach. He had never spent a _whole day_ in the stocks, yes a few hours, but not a _whole day_. Even in those few hours, he frequently received painful bruises, from hard potatoes. Hearing his name, The young warlock broke free of the trance, "Merlin," Arthur grabbed a potato from the satchel he had, "I will be waiting" Cackling as he left, Merlin couldn't help but join in laughing, although his more hysterical.

At about midday Merlin's tormentors had mainly left; most had used all of their ammo on the poor serving boy.

"Oh, Arthur thought he was soooo funny, oh man, when I get my hands on him oh he will be sooo-"Merlin was cut off from his treasonous mumblings.

"He will be so what Merlin?" Gaius, Merlin's Mentor, and main father figure, walked over the boy in the stocks, hands behind his back.

"Nothing, I was just letting off a little steam." Merlin sighed.

"Here, I will help wipe your face." Gaius then bringing a towel from behind his back started to wipe the putrid tomatoes and bits of other rotten fruit and vegetables.

"Thank you Gaius, I wasn't sure there was anyone left, even Gwen threw one tomato at me, she missed and apologized, but she _still_ threw it…"

Grinning Gaius said, "Oh, Merlin, we do it out of how STEWnning you look!"

"Thanks Gaius- wait WHA-"

The hand that was still behind the old man's back made an arch and the bowl that was filled with stew had tilled and its contents were splattered all over the warlocks face.

Glaring up at his mentor, Merlin couldn't help but start to laugh with Gaius.

As much as Merlin felt he was undeserving of the punishment, he wouldn't have ever had it any other way.

**Yep, so that is it. I really liked writing it, how you liked reading it, it was just a silly little plot bunny that attacked me, and i wanted it to grow, and grow it did... (it was going to be a one shot... NOT seven chapters! TEE HEE MY brain...) But thanks if you stuck around to get all of it, tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, and any comments to help me grow as a writer!**

**BTW to the guest, Arthur cannot remember his experence as a duck, and just assumes that he got SUPER drunck, so no, he cannot remember Merlin's Magic**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, faved, and followed IT HAS BEEN FUN!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL~**

**DFTBA HannahDelaware123321**


End file.
